Base stations use a variety of smart antenna array configurations. Generally, base stations include a plurality of antenna elements that generate a plurality of overlapping beams so as to provide wireless service within a particular geographic area (i.e. the base station's coverage area). For example, referring initially to FIG. 1, there is shown an overlapping antenna pattern 100. The power with which signals are received at a base station 104 from a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) 102 is at a maximum when the WTRU 102 transmitting the signals is located at the center of a beam 106 emanating from the base station 104. As the WTRU 102 moves away from the center of the beam 106, the power, and thus the quality, of signals received by the base station 104 from the WTRU 102 are not at a maximum until the WTRU 102 reaches the center of an adjacent beam, such as beam 108. While traveling between beams 106, 108, the WTRU 102 often travels across what is referred to as a crossover area, such as area 110. In a crossover area 110, the quality with which the base station 104 receives the WTRU's 102 signals is at its lowest. This problem is often referred to as scalloping loss.
One way to reduce scalloping loss is to simply increase the number of beams emanating from the base station 104. However, increasing the number of beams requires additional hardware complexity at the antennas (i.e. additional elements), receivers, and baseband processors. Further, additional beams require additional power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system for enhancing reception of wireless communication signals without the limitations of the prior art.